


Leave your lover

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: leave your lover by Sam Smith





	Leave your lover

**Author's Note:**

> leave your lover by Sam Smith

I look over across the dinner table at Elizabeth and Armie. They look so in love. I wish I could get it through my fucking head that i will never in this lifetime have Armie. He will never hold me. He will never be my date to things. He will never meet my family. There will never be an us, there never was. It's been unrequited the whole fucking time yet somehow I can't let go. He will never look at me the way he looks at her. I've always been the third wheel, Watching them be the perfect couple with their perfect kids and perfect family, white smiles, expensive clothes, massive house, dog, events after events. He will never know that I love him. 

Dinner finishes, I say goodbye, and leave, alone once again. Goodbye Armie.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
